Songs About You
by Esketit
Summary: Every song tells a story. Gruvia one-shots based on songs! Will be taking requests here and there. Fluff, smut, romance, etc.! Disclaimer: I own nothing but my plots!
1. Chapter 1

**So I have taken up the idea of doing multiple one-shots over my favorite ship of Gruvia. Honestly can't get enough of them, I love them so much. Anyways these one-shots will all be based on songs and maybe some requests, but mainly songs. Most likely many of you do not know, but I am latina and there are so many latin songs I've listened to and they've given me tons of prompts for one-shots. So most of the songs that I'll be using for these one-shots will be in Spanish, but I will be translating the name of the song and a few lyrics here in there.**

 **So please enjoy! Read and review if you would like!**

* * *

 **Just As You Are**

 **(Tal Como Eres)**

 **By Luis Coronel**

 **I would change nothing, nothing about you.**

 **Because I love you just as you are.**

* * *

Even after two years of dating Juvia Lockser, Gray Fullbuster still wondered what the hell did she see in him? Because if Gray were in Juvia's shoes, he would dump his ass.

First of all, Gray was cold, as in he could really be an asshole, but the feeling too as well, but that wasn't an issue since Juvia liked him being cold, in temperature not attitude.

Second Gray was a mess, his (now shared) apartment with Juvia would become a mess when Juvia was gone for a mission. When she came back from it, she would be greeted firstly by the messiness of their apartment. Of course Juvia would get upset and confront Gray about it, but he would just do the same thing over again. Frustrating her more and more to the verge of tears.

Third, Gray never showed any public affection towards Juvia, even after two years of dating each other. Of course he would feel bad about not being able to respond to her lovely actions.  
Like the time Juvia kissed him at the guild in front of everybody during their _sixth month_ of dating. Gray didn't know what to do, so he pushed her away and scowled at her. Oh how much he regretted doing that. Juvia had walked out of the guild crying and Gray was about to apologize to her, but people just had to be nosey and intervene in his business. Erza had slapped him across the face, Gajeel had punched him several times (leaving bruises that lasted weeks), Lucy was scolding him, Flame brain was cussing him out, and so on and so on. Point is, it took him a while to explain everything to Juvia, until she finally understood that he did not mean to react to her the way he did.

Fourth, Gray sometimes makes Juvia feel guilty on accident. It's not like he wants too, because he really doesn't, he just has horrible reactions.  
Gray once made Juvia feel extremely guilty during his twentieth birthday. She had busted her ass preparing his special day for him. Juvia had brought him breakfast in bed, knitted him a dark blue beanie that had Fullbuster on the front in white, cooked many of his favorite foods, bought him a silver Cuban chain bracelet, new designer clothes, a new black and gray trench coat for when he went on missions, her beautiful body, and most importantly she had given him the best birthday he could ask for. Oh but what did he do to make her feel bad? He never said one fucking thank you. Gray honestly wanted to beat himself up for not giving a proper thank you to his wonderful and loving girlfriend. Gray had made Juvia cry on his birthday and it tore his heart because it was his fault because once again it was his fucking fault because of his stupidity. He did thank her in the most cheesiest way possible but hey, he had to admit it, he liked cheesy. Only that he would not tell that to anyone, especially to Juvia.

Fifth, Gray never said the three words Juvia always wanted to hear him say. He had said it once or twice in the two years they were dating. Once or twice!

Those were a some of the reasons why Gray questioned his relationship with Juvia. Just what exactly did she see in him?

Gray had asked her that question on a simple night at their apartment.

He was on his couch watching a hockey game, wearing nothing but a pair of sweat pants. Juvia was snuggled up against her boyfriend wearing an oversized hoodie that she took from one of his drawers. Both sat quietly enjoying each other's presence and nervously watching the game, hoping that their favored hockey team would win to advance to the next game for the hockey games championship.

During the whole game, Gray tried to enjoy watching it, since it was his favorite sport, only that he couldn't enjoy it because of his guilty thoughts. He broke the silence between the two when the screen of their flat television began airing commercials.

"Can I ask you something Juvia?" Gray nervously asked as he looked down on her. His hands became sweaty when he saw her loving eyes pierce his dull ones.

"Of course, Gray-sama can ask Juvia anything." Gray smiled towards her, she was too good for him, too kind, too caring, too loving, and he wasn't any of those things towards her.

"I've been thinking," Gray began as Juvia snuggled closer to his chest. "Why haven't you left yet?" Gray mentally cringed at himself for the way he had asked her. Juvia on the other hand looked up at him confusion roaming all over her face.

"What does Gray-sama mean?" Gray sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose. How was he going to say this and not sound like a major jerk?

"Juvia, I've treated you like shit. I've never been the way you are to me towards you. I'm always being a dick, I've made you cry multiple times because of my stupidity. I've made you angry because I'm a mess. I forget about important dates, like our anniversary, Valentines Day, and especially your birthday. I've fucked up so many times that I have lost count and you're still with me. I never even tell you that I love you. Why are you still with me? Why haven't you left yet?" Gray let out an exasperated sigh when he finished.

Juvia was silent for a bit until she wrapped her arms around his neck and held him. Gray soon realized the reason behind the action, he felt hot tears run down his face and wrapped his arms tightly around her small waist. They stayed like that for a short while before Juvia broke the silence.

"Juvia loves Gray-sama just the way he is." Juvia hugged him tighter when she heard him scoff at her response. "Juvia would change nothing about Gray-sama. There is nobody like you that Juvia could compare to the world. Even your flaws, for her are perfect. Your insecurities towards Juvia are nothing but love Gray-sama. Juvia loves you very much and you are perfect for her." Gray wanted to argue with her because of her little confession. How could she say all that after all the shitty things he had done to her?

"How can you say that? After all I've done Juvia, I always hurt you but you still comeback to me." Gray hid his face in the crook her neck and quietly sobbed.

"Because Juvia knows Gray-sama loves her, even if he hurts her. Juvia will never stop loving you and you will never stop loving Juvia." Damn right she was. Gray couldn't imagine living without her. Juvia was so important to him in his life, no one or anything will take her away from him.

"Thank you, for being with me Juvia." Gray's tears began to slow down. Once he had them under his control again, he looked up to his girlfriend.

"You have no idea how much I love you Juvia." Gray sincerely said as he placed a hand on her neck. He slowly brought her lips towards his and kissed her. Not like the kisses they usually shared. This one was slow and passionate. Gray spilled all his emotions into this one kiss as he slowly angled his head to deepen it. They should really have more kisses like this, because Gray was totally digging it and so was Juvia. Who's heart was beating rapidly as her boyfriend kissed her deeply. There kiss did not speed up like many others did, but stayed slow and steady. There slow and passionate make-out session lasted for a while until cheers and shouts came from their television screen pulled them apart to look at the screen. Apparently Gray's and Juvia's favored team had won the game and were advancing to the next one.

Juvia smiled and kissed the tip of Gray's nose.

"Juvia loves Gray-sama so much. Promise Juvia you won't question her love and affection towards you." Gray smiled and nodded. He would never question it and if he did he would just kiss her just like he did moments ago.

"I promise, and too make it clear, I love you more than you love me Juvia." Gray gave her a long chaste kiss before Juvia could say anything about her love towards him. Because even thought Juvia has loved him longer than he has loved her, his love towards her will always outnumber her love towards him.

"Just remember Gray-sama, Juvia loves you just the way you are."

* * *

 **And finished. So yeah that's that. If any of you have read my other Gruvia fanfic, please don't be mad at me T-T I'm working on it and I have half of it down I just need the other half. Please be patient with my slowass. Anyways please tell me your thoughts about this and I will update as soon as I can. Thank you for reading!**


	2. Chapter 2

**The song I used for this one-shot, even though it's in Spanish, could most likely make anyone dance xD mainly because I couldn't sit still the whole time when I was writing this story. So this particular chapter will have a few more chapters following it (not immediately) so that's why it has an underlined title.** **Anyways please enjoy the chapter!**

 **Modern AU**

* * *

 **The Club Part I**

 **When She Starts Dancing**

 **(Cuando Se Pone A Bailar)**

 **When she starts dancing,**

 **there is no one equal to her.**

 **She makes the people go crazy,**

 **you will see no equal to her.**

 **By Rombai**

* * *

A swarm of bodies were grinding against each other in the club Gray was at. He was trying to enjoy his time there with his friends, but he kept on getting hit on by multiple drunk girls who he had no interest in.

Gray just sat near the bar drinking and enjoying it as he looked around the crowded club to find a decent girl to hang out with. The upbeat music that was playing out the speakers made it hard to see and find anyone. The current song had the whole crowd on the dance floor move and flow with it. Even though they probably didn't understand a word it was saying, because he sure didn't. Only that it kind of made him want to dance with it.

As Gray sat and watched the crowd, he spotted his friend Loke dancing with a blue haired girl. Gray rolled his eyes at his friend as he watched him dance with the girl. There body's swayed against each other, especially the blue haired girl's body.

Her body swayed side to side to the beat of the song. She made dancing look easy. The way her hips swayed, how the top half of her body moved, and how she slowly spun in a circle to the song. Seeing by the proximity between her and Loke, she wasn't even grinding against him, who was the one grinding against her and pulling her towards him. Typical Loke, always forcing women into his acts, but the blue haired girl didn't seem to object towards his motives either.

Gray kept watching the girl dance until their eyes met.

He would always hear people say some shit about love at first sight which he didn't believe because it was just some cliché moment that happens in movies. Then again this felt like a cliché moment from a movie. They're eyes stayed locked between the two.

Gray froze as the girl kept staring at him. He really never noticed her walking towards him or when she even left Loke! Who was somewhat disappointed that she left him but some other girl took her place quickly.

The blue haired girl took his hand and pulled him onto the dance floor. Both of them began dancing and Gray began memorizing her appearance. Long blue wavy hair, gorgeous eyes that had different shades of blue (Gray couldn't even count the number of shades), pale snow like skin, a curvy sexy body, and plump lips. He enjoyed his night with her but he eventually blacked out from drinking too much.

The next morning when Gray woke up, he didn't remember much from the previous night in the club. But the gorgeous blue haired girl who took his hand out to dance, she also got him to drink the whole night. He only remembered what she looked liked, and that she had given him her number on a napkin.

The napkin. Her number. Where was it?

Gray jumped from his bed, regretting it the second he felt his head throbbing from the hangover. Just how many drinks did he have last night?

Gray began searching for the napkin around his messy room, he checked his pant's pockets (which surprisingly were still on), he picked up the shirt he wore last night from the ground and found nothing, he looked everywhere but found nothing. Gray sighed and walked out of his room into the shared apartment he had with his two closest friends. Loke and Natsu.

"Good morning lover boy did you sleep well?" Loke greeted him as he held the napkin Gray had been looking for in his hand.

"That's mine," Gray began walking towards Loke to take back his napkin.

"Says who?" Loke took out his phone from his pocket and began dialing the ten digits written on the napkin.

"I said it man whore, it was given to me last night," Gray began clenching his teeth and took the napkin from Loke's hands. Loke shrugged at the action and placed his phone near his ear grinning. "You fucker, she'll know it's not me."

"Oh so its a girl's number? Even better." Loke snickered and waited patiently for someone to pick up.

"She'll know it's not me." Gray informed Loke, hoping to change his mind.

"I can change her mind," Loke smirked at him and kept waiting.

"No you won't, she walked away from you last night." Gray scoffed and began walking towards their small kitchen for pain meds and water.

"What are you talking about?" Gray rolled his eyes at his friend as he found the pain meds he needed.

"You were dancing with her last night and she walked away from you. She went to me and she gave me her number, you idiot." Gray turned around to face his friend to find he was only ignoring him.

"Hello?" Loke began. "Is this the girl I danced with last night?" Gray wanted to laugh at Loke's attempt of sounding attractive through the phone. His friend was sometimes too much and just a really dumb fuckboy.

"This is Loke, you and I had a great time together last night." Gray was about to take the phone from Loke's hands once he took the pain med pills for his hangover. Loke's face began turning red as he listened to the other side of the phone. He quickly hung up and face palmed himself.

"What now man?" Gray questioned as he quirked his eyebrow towards him.

"She gave you the wrong number." Loke began laughing and Gray's left eye twitched. Why would she do that?

"What the fuck?! Then who the hell did you just call?" Gray looked at the napkin he was given and began balling it into his fist.  
"I called some secretary at a nursing home. The girl gave you a number to a nursing home!" Loke's laughter began getting louder waking up Natsu who was sleeping on their couch.

"Can you guys shut the fuck up for the love of Mavis?!" Natsu grumbled as he got up from the couch.

Gray was somewhat disappointed. The blue haired girl gave him the wrong number and never said her name. How could he find her now?

"What's with the face ice princess?" Natsu asked as he walked passed him into the kitchen.

"He was given the wrong number from a girl," Loke chuckled, making Natsu snort.

"From the club we went to last night?" Natsu opened their fridge and began searching for something to eat.

"Yeah, real bad luck cause the girl was extremely hot." Loke informed as he sent a smirk towards Gray who scowled back at him.

"Who was it?" Natsu asked as he began pulling out leftovers from the fridge.

"This one blue haired girl, with big tits and a nice fat ass." Loke quickly wiped his nose in case blood began dripping from it. Gray was about to speak but Natsu beat him to it.

"Wait, was her hair wavy, big blue eyes, and pretty cute?" Natsu quirked an eyebrow as he lifted his head from the fridge.

"Yes, she did, and she was wearing this short black dress." Gray added as he helped Natsu take out leftovers. "Why do you know her? Gray was quick to ask because honestly, this blue haired mystery girl was something. Something he wanted to get to know.

"If we're talking about the same girl here, no I don't know her, but Lucy does. She's one of her closest friends." Natsu mumbled with a mouthful of food from the fridge.

"Lucy knows her!?" Loke and Gray said in unison.

"Yeah, I don't know her name but I know she has a boyfriend." This new information that Natsu had informed them made Gray frown. Why didn't she mention her boyfriend? She probably had too much to drink. But why would she give Gray her number? Then again, she gave him the wrong number. But she danced with Gray, for hours too!

This blue haired girl had too much to drink, danced with Gray, never mentioned she had a boyfriend, and never said her name.

"If you see her, can you give her my number?" Gray asked Natsu as he began writing his number on a piece of paper.

"I guess you didn't hear the part of she has a man," Natsu said with a click of his tongue enhancing his point to Gray that she was taken.

"So? I don't care. What's so bad about giving her my number?" Natsu rolled his eyes at Gray and finished pulling out food from the fridge.

"Fine, I'll tell Lucy to give it to her." Gray nodded and handed Natsu the piece of paper with his ten digit number on it and a few words. "What do you want me to tell her?" Natsu asked, but before Gray could even reply, he busted out laughing.

"What's so funny Flame brain!" Gray scowled as Natsu showed Loke the piece of paper and also busted out laughing. Natsu wiped a tear away from his eye and pointed at the note.

"This is how you're going to talk to her?" Natsu said as he took a breath from laughing.

"Yeah! So?" Gray began balling up his fists, Loke who noticed began backing away as he knew damn well Natsu and him were about to start fighting.

"You wrote, 'the sexy guy with the scar above his eye.' I can't fucking take it!" Natsu bent over grabbing his tummy from all the laughter he had.

Like Loke predicted, Gray began throwing punches towards Natsu and a fight between the two began.

So what if he wrote 'the sexy guy with the scar above his eye,' that's what the girl called him!

* * *

 **Hope you liked this chapter, there will be other parts for it, but they will not be following this chapter immediately, it'll be out of order throughout this whole fanfic.**

 **Thanks for reading please review if you would like!**


	3. Chapter 3

**So I realized that I forgot to put a short summary in the last chapter I posted *face palms* I have edited it so it's short summary is now on display so if you want to go and check it you can.**

 **I also made this one-shot extra long for a Christmas and New Years present! I was so busy with writing I forgot about the holidays. If you also wonder about my other Gruvia fic, please once again be patient with my slowass, I'm working on it.**

 **Anyways hope you enjoy!**

 **Sorry for any mistakes in advance because I know there's going to be some.**

 **(Somewhat modern AUish.)**

* * *

 **If You See Her**

 **(Si Tú la Ves)**

 **By Nicky Jam**

 **If you see her, go and tell her**

 **I came to find what she took.**

* * *

It had been months since she had left. Everyone in the guild took her sudden disappearance difficult to comprehend. Especially Gray, of course everyone was giving their part in her search for her. Gray was the most affected of them all, even beating Gajeel. Who also took her disappearance pretty bad, the man cried for Mavis' sake, in front of the whole guild. Stating that Juvia Lockser was the only person in this world who he considered family. Gray beat that, because of how much he had changed since her disappearance.

Juvia had been gone for ten months now, there was no sign of her, no rumor, no picture, no note. There was no lead to track her down.

In those ten months, Gray had drowned himself in endless bottles of alcohol, trying to drown out the late feelings he had towards her. He wasn't himself anymore. Gray was rarely in the guild if he was then it was just only to take a mission. He would take multiple ones each week, with different locations in hopes of finding a small clue of Juvia or her herself. His stripping habit even stopped.

Everyone in the guild tried to talk to him, tried to help as much as they could to find her, but they all failed. Juvia left without a clue, and no one questioned her disappearance until the third-day people began noticing her absence at the guild. The whole place went into a massive panic when Erza and Lucy found her dorm room at Fairy Hills empty. When they went and questioned the landlord, she didn't know she was gone either until Erza and Lucy had told her.

The guild only held memories of Juvia, nothing more, nothing less.

Memories of her being with Gray always hit him hard, he used alcohol to drown them away and the feelings that followed with them as well. He wished to see her every single day, to apologize to her for all the times he had hurt her. For all the times he rejected her. For all the times he took her for granted. For all the times he could have confessed to her but was too much of a prideful coward to do so.

He admits that he had feelings for Juvia, only that they weren't as strong as hers were. But after ten months of thinking about her, yeah he could pretty much say his feelings for her, equaled the feelings she had for him. He wished he could turn back the clock to the day she had left, to change her mind and tell her how he felt towards her. Like always, Gray was late for it.

Sometimes when Gray had too much to drink than his usual drunk self, he questioned her disappearance.

Did Juvia really love him? If she did, why did she leave then? Why did she leave and not say anything to anyone? Not even a note was fucking left. If Juvia Lockser was so in love with Gray Fullbuster, then why the hell did she leave him? All these questions would fill up in Gray's head, causing tears to run down his face. Gray was utterly broken.

There was an occasion where Gray went overboard, he had too much to drink one night causing him to have alcohol poisoning through his blood. Lucky for him, Natsu and Loke had come to his apartment that night to talk to him, but instead found their alcoholic friend passed out on his living room floor. Gray had gone to the hospital that night, Erza had almost killed him when she had found out what he had done to himself. Then again it was an eye opener to everyone, once he conscious enough to tell them how he felt towards Juvia. They all now understood how much Juvia's disappearance affected him. Everyone at the guild began trying harder in finding Juvia.

After Gray's alcohol poisoning situation, he tried to forget her. He really did, he took his missions and stopped questioning the locals or business if they had seen the missing Juvia Lockser. He began sleeping with random women he would meet during missions as well. He began drinking stronger alcoholic beverages, and cigarettes became his new best friend.

But however many times Gray drank, smoked cigarettes, and slept with women, it would never erase his memories with her. She had left her mark on his frozen heart. Now Gray needed to take back what she took, to melt his frozen heart and bring him happiness.

Gray needed her love to heal his pain. Because he was tired of drinking, tired of smoking, and tired of imagining the women he slept with were Juvia. Sooner or later Gray would most likely end up in rehab for his habits. There was nothing that could erase his memory of her, or erase the pain he felt for her. Gray needed to find Juvia and take back what she had taken from him.

* * *

After being on a two-week long mission, Gray had come back to the guild to take another one. He had lost count on how many back to back missions he had taken.

He only knew that he had tons of jewels saved in his bank account at Magnolia's City Bank. He only used it to pay his apartment rent and bills, he rarely spent on himself. So he had some pretty high savings.

Sometimes Gray would spend some money for Juvia's search. He would buy ads in newspapers during missions, and hang flyers around towns he would pass by. Each time hoping that someone would recognize her and give him hope that she was alive and that she was alright. Gray couldn't count how many times he had thought and dreamt that Juvia was dead. Every time he would, he'd pull out a bottle of whiskey and get himself piss drunk.

Back to where Gray was taking another mission, he had found one that was a week-long trip away. It was the farthest he had gone for a mission, thousands of miles away from Magnolia. It requested to come to a city named Vitae and guard the mayor's son's birthday celebration. Pretty easy and simple, then again the city was seven days away.

Maybe he could buy some ads and get some flyers to hang there for Juvia's search. The pay was extremely high as well, so Gray took it and walked out the guild. Ignoring any kind of greeting and voices that were meant for him.

Once Gray had packed up his clothes for his long mission, he passed by a liquor store he had frequently visited. The owner already knew what Gray would want, so every time he saw Gray walk in, he grabbed the same bottles Gray would request. Gray paid the man and packed the bottles of alcohol into his packed bag and headed towards the train station.

Gray got his train ticket to Vitae and prepared himself for his long trip. As Gray jumped from town to town, he would hang flyers of Juvia around bringing some attention to the locals. He hoped that someone would recognize her and report her or any kind of information about her back to him or the guild.

Gray did this until he arrived at the city of Vitae, he checked into the city hall and the mayor reserved him a room at a hotel near his mansion, where his seventeen-year-old son's birthday celebration would be held at. He was also given a full-on black suit for the birthday, his regular black pants and button up shirt wouldn't due for the mayor. Gray accepted it and was given orders to enjoy the city for the next few days until his son's birthday.

Gray attempted to enjoy the city as much as he could. He went to go get something to eat at a small cafe and decided to take a walk around the bustling city. Once Gray finished eating, he walked out of the cafe and began his little walk. He passed by shops, restaurants, tourists attractions, business and beautiful parks.

There was a park in particular that caught his eye. There were trees everywhere, playgrounds for children, ponds, and cement walkways for people to walk on. Deciding to relax a little Gray began walking around the large park. Children ran everywhere with their friends and or parents with them. So many people seemed to enjoy the parks beauty. Gray did as much as he could to breathe in the fresh air and enjoy the peaceful vibe the park sent out. He walked around the park, following the curvy patterns of the walkway, and getting lost in the calm place.

Gray didn't notice how much time he had spent at the park until he noticed the sun beginning to set. It's mix of orange, yellow, and red colors reflected nicely against the park, making it more beautiful than it already was. His calming thoughts were soon to be interrupted when something rather someone had bumped into Gray. Before Gray could even face the person he bumped into with a scowl, he realized it was a child. Between the age of five and six. The child had bumped into Gray's legs and had fallen backwards onto the cement walkway, ouch.

"Hey, are you alright?" Gray questioned as he crouched down in front of the child who was slowly standing up who turned out to be a little boy with blonde hair and green eyes.

The little boy nodded in response once he was up. Gray looked around for a sign that someone was with him. There were adults walking by and other children too, but none of them paid attention to the little boy and Gray.

"Where are your parents?" Gray quirked an eyebrow towards the little boy giving him a gentle smile. Surely his parents must be around.

"Parents?" The little boy squeaked out, slightly tilting his head to the side with a puzzled look on his face.

"Yeah, your parents where are they?" Gray's slowly began running out of patience. He just needed for this kid to tell him that his parents were near.

"I don't have any, I have Juju," the little blonde boy smiled at Gray once he mentioned this Juju person.

"Okay, so where is this Juju you talk about?" Gray stood up from his crouching position to see who would fit the name Juju.

"She's the one who brought me to the park today, she said that I was a good boy back at 's and promised to take me here." The little boy played with his hands as he spoke of this Juju girl. Whoever the hell she was she needed to show up and take the blonde little boy.

"So where is she now?" Gray's patience was now being irritated, he was ready to give this kid to a random stranger and head back to his hotel room.

"I don't know, I lost her while playing around." The boy looked down and began sniffling, to this Gray panicked. If someone saw him and realized he had made the kid cry, he would of most likely been in trouble with the police.

"Hey now, don't start crying kid. I'm sure Juju is here somewhere." Gray began walking around gently bringing the kid with him. "What's your name by the way?" He asked as he glanced down at him.

"Juju and Ms. Margo said not to talk to strangers." Kudos to Juju and thought Gray as he rolled his eyes. Of course, this kid knew his basic safety rules.

"Well you have already talked to one, so what's your name?" Gray scanned the people he would walk pass by hoping for them to recognize the blonde boy.

"You first." Yeah, Gray first, maybe if he introduced himself, he would have probably gotten farther with the kid.

"My names Gray, like the color." Gray sighed and looked back down at the kid hoping for him to answer back.

"I'm Koji," the blonde boy replied. Gray let out a smile small, Koji, little one, the name fit him well. Only that little did Gray know that the kid has heard his name often, but could never put a finger on it.

"Well Koji, your friend Juju, where did you see her last?" Gray slowly began passing a playground with kids and adults around it.

"I saw Juju near benches near the playground with swings and sakura trees." Playground with swings and sakura trees, Gray had passed that playground before and soon realized it was up ahead passed the one they were currently walking by.

"Alright, then will go see the playground with swings and sakura trees."

"Yes, Juju must be there waiting for me." The little boy said hope dripping from every word he spoke.

Once Koji and Gray reached the playground with swings and sakura trees, Gray frantically looked around.

"Hey, Koji, what does your friend Juju look like?" Gray crouched back down to the kid's height.

"She's really pretty, everyone says so." Gray chuckled at his answer, people had their own kind of definition for pretty.

"Yeah well, I need more than that kid." Gray ruffled his blonde hair as he stood up to search for this pretty Juju person.

"Juju was wearing white shirt, and a long black skirt." Koji began walking ahead of Gray who followed. So Juju was pretty and wore a white shirt with a long black skirt. Geez was this person going to a funeral or something?

"So Juju is pretty, has a white shirt and a long black skirt on? What's her hair color and eye color?" Gray had to ask because for one there were multiple women at the park he had seen with the same outfit Koji had described.

"Juju has pretty hair and she smells good too. Both her hair and eye color are bl-" Before Koji could even finish speaking he stopped and began running. "Juju!" Gray looked around and quickly went after Koji. This kid was really becoming a pain in the ass with his outburst of descriptions.

"Koji where have you been?!" Gray stopped in his tracks once he recognized the voice calling out to Koji.

"I'm sorry Juju, I was trying to look for you and lost you."

"It's okay Koji, Juvia's here." Gray slowly walked to where Koji and Juvia were. He stood still as he watched Juvia bend down and pick up Koji in her arms. Like Koji said, she was wearing a white shirt, a long black skirt that was pretty wavy, and she was really pretty. Well beautiful in Gray's eyes. Her hair was down, her wavy curls framing her face, and bouncing off her eye color like always.

"Juvia?" Gray called out as he began walking towards them. Juvia seemed to freeze when she heard Gray's voice call to her. She stood still as she watched him come closer.

"Juju, this is Gray, he helped me find you," Koji said as he rested his head on Juvia's shoulder.

"Juvia, I'm so glad I found you." Gray felt his eyes sting with tears as he got closer to Juvia. His heart began beating rapidly, after months of worry and sadness Gray finally found his peace.

Juvia, on the other hand, was in disbelief, she had gone months without being found. Of course, she didn't enjoy those months very much, she felt heartbroken the whole time, except when she began working at the city's orphanage with the lady who was in charge of the whole place. She almost dropped Koji when she saw Gray walk towards her. Why would he be here?

Seeing Gray now shocked her of course, especially his appearance. Gray had gotten thinner, course he still had muscle, but he was thinner since she had left, he had dark bags under his eyes, he was paler than his usual slight tan that he always had, and his hair was disheveled as if he hadn't bothered what he looked like anymore. Gray always looked alive, he always looked glad around everyone, now he just looked tired and depressed.

"N-no," Juvia said, her voice ringing in pain and timidness. Her grip on Koji tightened and she began walking back. "Don't come any closer G-Gray-sama." Gray ignored her words, but did listen to her call him Gray-sama, why wouldn't she want him near. Before she left, she would have enjoyed him getting near her.

Juvia scolded herself mentally when she called Gray what she had always called him, for the past ten months she had referenced him and thought about by Gray.

"You don't understand Juvia, I've been looking for you everywhere, " Gray said as tears slowly ran down his face.

Juvia shook her head, tears threatening to fall and quickly turned around and walked as fast as she could away from Gray. She would have ran but she didn't want to drop Koji. Gray was taken by surprise when she began walking away. Ten months of not seeing each other and this is how she reacts? He began following her before he could lose her again because he couldn't and he wouldn't.

The moment he was getting close to her, she disappeared in the mass of people who were either entering or leaving the park.

"Juvia!" _Fuck,_ Gray cursed as he looked around with hope to see any blue hair. "Koji!" Maybe if he yelled the kid's name he'd yell back. Which he did.

"Juju, he's calling us!" Gray turned to his right when he heard Koji's little voice and began heading that direction. He caught a glimpse of wavy blue hair heading for the exit. Gray began running towards her but was too late when he saw her enter a taxi and sped off. Gray began running after her, calling her name as the taxi sped off.

"Juvia!" Gray ignored all the honks from cars and trucks that were towards him.

Juvia couldn't hold her tears anymore and let them run down her face.

"Juju are you okay?" Koji asked as he hugged her. The taxi driver glanced at his rearview mirror and shook his head.

"Do you want me to stop the car Ms.?" The driver said as they reached a red stop light.

"P-please don't, please continue to Vitae's Angels Home." Juvia quietly sobbed to herself as she continued hearing Gray's voice calling her.

"Juju, please don't cry." Koji kept hugging Juvia as he attempted to comfort her.

Back outside, Gray was quickly running out of breath thanks to his months of smoking a pack of cigarettes every day. He now regretted smoking, he began coughing and fell to his knees trying to catch his breath. Curse every fucking cigarette he had smoked, from now on he would quit and never get near one in his life.

Juvia turned to see Gray when she stopped hearing her name and asked the driver to drive back. She began panicking as he was on his knees coughing, and having a hard time to breathe, even though she didn't he had a bad smoking habit. Once the driver neared Gray, Juvia quickly got out of the taxi bringing Koji with her not trusting the taxi driver.

"Gray-sama!" Once Juvia had reached him, Gray had blacked out falling into her kneeling figure.

* * *

Hours went by as Juvia sat in a spare room of Vitae's Angels Home. Waiting for Gray to wake up. When he had fallen into her arms back in the street she requested the driver to take her back to the orphanage.

Which was the orphanage she began working at when she had arrived at the city. Ms. Margo, the woman who ran the place welcomed her with open arms. Juvia quickly fell in love with all the young orphans. Ever since she began working it had seemed that she had brought hope to the place. The orphanage that once was filled to the brim, now only housed very few kids between the ages of 3 months and 5 years.

Juvia vowed that every single kid here would be adopted and be given the loving home and parents they deserved. Which she really has kept on very well. The oldest child was Koji, Juvia was trying her best to find a loving home for the little boy. Kids that were younger than him were the ones that always had gotten adopted, Juvia felt bad for him and cared for him as much as she could.

Back to where she was sitting patiently with Koji in her arms sleeping, she waited for Gray to wake up to check on him. Ms. Margo who used to be a doctor reported that he had passed out from tiredness and hunger. Having this information brought to Juvia made her realize how sick Gray truly was. Why would he be like that to begin with? Gray was always healthy, he slept and ate. He was living every day. Being pulled out from her thoughts she heard Gray quietly call out to her.

"Juvia?" Gray slowly began sitting up as he looked around his new surroundings. Juvia was sitting near a wall, with the blonde little boy named Koji in her arms asleep, there was a nightstand with a lamp being the only light being given off, and a squeaky bed that he was laying on.

"Is Gray-sama feeling better?" Juvia asked, concern dripping from her voice.

"I am now, especially since you're here." Gray felt a slight warmth spread throughout his face. Juvia quickly looked away and began staring at the floor as it was the most interesting thing in the world. "Juvia please listen to me." Gray began as he slowly began getting of the squeaky noisy bed.

"Juvia has nothing to listen to Gray-sama." Juvia quickly stood up before Gray could even walk towards her and walked out the room he was in. She quickly began walking down the short hallway and out into the entrance of the orphanage towards the stairs that led to the second floor. She quickly went up and walked to the nearest door, entering the room that belonged to Koji. Once inside she gently put him down on his bed and kissed his forehead before she walked out.

Juvia began walking back down to the first floor so she could go into her room and rest for the next few hours. Once she was down, she was met with Ms. Margo and her hands on her hips quirking a brow towards Juvia.

"M-Ms. Margo!" Juvia said in surprise. "Can Juvia do s-something for you?"

"Yes you can Juvia, I need you to listen to me and better do what I am about to tell you." Ms. Margo was a sweet middle-aged woman who really loved Juvia. She was short, plump, had a mixture of brown and gray hair, and had the most lovely hazel eyes. She was like a mother to her and Juvia was glad to have met her. Only that throughout her ten months with her, Juvia had never seen any bad side to Ms. Margo until now.

"That young man in the room next to _yours_ needs to be cared for. You brought him here and you will take responsibility for him like you do to the children here." Ms. Margo pointed down the hall where Gray and Juvia's rooms were and glared at Juvia. "From the looks of it, he is malnourished, incredibly tired, and is having respiratory problems. So begin to tend to him now." Juvia looked down at the floor and began playing with her hands.

"Yes Ms. Margo, Juvia will do it right away." Which she did. Juvia quickly walked away from Ms. Margo wanting to avoid the glare she was giving her and began preparing a plate of food for Gray. She cooked him a chicken and veggie soup. She served him a bowl and placed it on a tray that had two cups, one with milk and the other consisted of water. Juvia took the tray of food and began walking back to Gray's room.

Juvia knocked on it and slowly opened the door. She was greeted by a teary-eyed Gray who's face seemed to brighten when he saw her.

"Juvia, p-please I beg you listen to me!" Gray walked towards her ignoring the delicious smell and vision of food she had brought with her. Like she did earlier, Juvia ignored Gray's pleas.

"Juvia brought you some food Gray-sama, she hopes you like it." Juvia walked passed him and placed the tray of food right by the lamp on the bedside table. As Juvia began to turn to walk away, Gray grabbed her brought her into a hug.

Gray's hands wrapped around her small frame and he began sobbing onto her shoulder.

"You have no idea how happy I am to see you Juvia." Gray choked out as his hold on her tighten when he felt her arms beginning to slide up his chest to push him away.

"Juvia needs to go Gray-sama. She hasn't been able to rest because she was busy taking care of you." After hearing this Gray loosened his hold on her.

"Can we talk tomorrow?" Gray pulled away and stared at her. She was still beautiful as he remembered. Beautiful blue eyes, cute button nose, and plump soft lips. Gray wanted nothing than to hold her in his arms forever and never let go.

"J-Juvia will see if she isn't b-busy with the children." The orphanage's young children were her main priority and then it was Gray. In case Gray hadn't noticed because he probably did but didn't notice very much, Juvia was, first of all, heartbroken, she had been for months, she was angry at Gray, and worried about him. Juvia was trying her best to avoid him as much as she possibly could.

"Thank you." Gray held her in a hug for a few seconds longer and let her go.

"Goodnight Gray-sama," Juvia quietly said as she walked out of the room.

Once she was out she headed towards her room and laid in her bed once she was already dressed in her pajamas. That consisted of a long sleeved t-shirt and her underwear. As she laid on her bed, she began to cry against her pillows.

Why, out of all times, did Gray have to appear? Why would he show an interest in Juvia now? After all the times she proclaimed her love towards him, he would have always ignored her or rejected her. Why was Gray confusing her? Juvia's head was swarmed with questions for the ice mage that she had slowly begun to forget until he decided to appear. Eventually, sleep overcame her and she fell into a deep slumber.

* * *

The next day when she had woken up, she heard Koji's running footsteps and his cute laughter from down the hall. She also heard voices from adults, Juvia quickly got up and changed in a baby blue shirt and a long wavy dark blue skirt, hoping that someone had come to adopt one of her little-orphaned children. Once she was dressed and walked down the hallway, she stopped the moment she saw Gray and Ms. Margo sitting at the dining room table talking and laughing. Koji was near them eating his breakfast as he studied Gray and smiled and said Juvia's name once he saw her.

"Juju! You're awake!" Koji quickly got off from his chair and ran towards her embracing her legs.

"Good morning Koji," Juvia greeted as she bent down and kiss the top of his head.

"G'morning Juju, I helped Ms. Margo feed Lily and Lola their baby food." Juvia smiled at Koji's kind act, letting out a quiet giggle knowing the little kid expected a small reward from her like taking him out to get ice cream.

"Good morning Juvia," Ms. Margo greeted bringing Juvia's attention to the two newly friended adults. "Aren't you going to greet Gray?" Juvia felt herself blush as Ms. Margo sent her a devilish grin Juvia had never seen before.

"G-good morning Ms. Margo and Gray-sama." Juvia quietly greeted as she walked towards the table and sat by Koji.

"I'll go prepare you your peppermint tea," Ms. Margo quickly got up and left the two adults to talk to each other. Koji was too young to understand and found adult conversations rather boring, unless it consisted of ice cream or playing at the park.

"Good morning Juvia," Gray was fully awake, he woke up more replenished than he had in the past ten months. He fell asleep with no alcohol in his system, no nicotine either, and a stomach full of food. He never felt better. Honest.

"I always thought you liked Earl Grey tea?" Gray questioned, he always heard her order it back at the guild. It had the color he was named after, of course, it was her favorite.

"Juvia does, only that peppermint has always been Juvia's favorite." Well, that was something Gray didn't know. It did kind of hurt, whenever she ordered her Earl Grey tea, he felt special because he always thought it was her favorite because of him. Turns out it, it wasn't.

"Oh, sorry I just assumed because that's what you always drank back at the guild." She could be lying to him, so he apologized and mentioned Fairy Tail.

"Juvia always ordered Earl Grey tea because there was never any peppermint tea back in Magnolia, Mira-san said it was rare to ever receive peppermint tea leaves." Well, Gray now believed her and if she decided to go back to Magnolia, back to Fairy Tail, he would buy her all the peppermint tea leaves she wanted.

"Oh," Gray scolded himself for his simple response. An awkward silence now went between the two adults. Gray just looked down at his cup of coffee wishing he could start a normal conversation with her. Juvia just looked down at her hands wishing Gray wasn't sitting right in front of her.

"Juju how do you know Gray?" Koji broke the silence between the two adults. Gray was honestly grateful the kid did cause he no longer could resist the silence between him and Juvia and not beg her to come back right there and then.

"Gray-sama is nothing but an old _friend_ Koji," Juvia smiled towards the little boy who smiled and went back to eating his breakfast cereal. Hearing Juvia refer Gray as a friend made his heart wrench. Could her love towards him finally have disappeared as well?

"Juju, can Gray get me ice cream? I helped Ms. Margo water her plants as well." Koji said giving Juvia a bright smile. Juvia felt her face get warm and looked at Koji. To this, Gray chuckled, this kid was sure something.

"Juvia will get take you to get ice cream at lunch Koji, it's rude to ask other p-people things when you don't know them." Juvia's voice was calm and gentle as she spoke to Koji, not wanting to scold him in a harsh way.

"No, it's fine I can take the kid out for ice cream, I don't mind. My mission doesn't start for another two days." Gray liked Koji, he was a cute kid and he had brought him to Juvia. Taking the kid out for ice cream after helping Ms. Margo was his reward after all.

"No Gray-sama," Juvia said in a cold tone staring at him with harsh eyes that were loving moments ago towards Koji. "Gray-sama doesn't even know Koji, why would Juvia trust you with him?" Gray frowned at this, back at Fairy Tail, Juvia would trust her life in Gray's hands.

"How could you say that after years of knowing each other Juvia." Gray began reaching out a hand towards Juvia only for it to be rejected it.

"Juvia has responsibilities to take care of, she isn't going to let Gray-sama get in the way." Juvia stood up and walked away from the dining room heading towards the kitchen. Leaving Gray and Koji alone.

"Are you Juju's boyfriend?" Koji asked with a mouthful of cereal. Gray smiled at him and didn't know how to reply.

"I want to be," Gray sighed as he ran a hand through his messy dark hair.

Juvia walked into the kitchen and forgot that Ms. Margo was in their preparing her tea, she also realized that Ms. Margo had been eavesdropping on Juvia and Gray listening to their conversation. To this, Ms. Margo scolded Juvia with a glare she only gave to the children when they were caught doing something they were not supposed to.

"Juvia, go apologize to that young man back there right at this instant!" Ms. Margo huffed as she placed her hands on her round hips.

"But Ms. Margo Juvia does not want to talk to him," Juvia whispered back trying to avoid her glare.

"I have worked here for years now Juvia and none of my children here will be rude to anyone, especially to someone that truly cares about them." Ms. Margo kept her glare at Juvia and turned back to the stove and began pouring boiling water into two china tea cups.

"Juvia apologizes Ms. Margo, but Juvia does not want to talk to Gray-sama." Tears threatened her eyes, she left Fairy Tail because of him. Ms. Margo noticed Juvia's teary eyes and sighed.

"Juvia, sweety, listen to me." Ms. Margo walked towards her and brought her into a hug. "Is this the young man you left almost a year ago?" Juvia quietly sobbed and nodded.

"He is the one you left because he did not return your feelings?" Juvia once again nodded.

"He is the one that broke your heart?" Juvia was surely going to start sobbing if Ms. Margo kept with her questions.

"Y-yes."

"You clearly broke his too." This made Juvia's blood boil. How could Juvia break Gray's heart if he had broken her's in the first place. He was to one that always rejected her, he was the one that had told her to leave him alone for fuck's sake because she was annoying him.

"H-How did Juvia do that?" Juvia choked out as she cried, resting her head on Ms. Margo's shoulder.

"He's clearly in love with you Juvia. He told me when he woke up this morning. He told me everything." Ms. Margo rubbed small circles against Juvia's back hoping to soothe her. "He has been looking for you darling. He has been worried sick about you. He's very happy and relieved he has found you Juvia."

"Juvia left Fairy Tail to avoid him, Juvia never wanted to see him again." Juvia's cries began to get louder.

"But yet here he is. Happy to find you, his eyes give away everything. He loves you Juvia, you broke his heart. I have never seen a man with such damaged feelings." Juvia shook her head in protest. "Go talk to him, I know well you still love him. Why are you denying it?"

"Juvia is angry." Juvia slightly pulled away from Ms. Margo's embrace. "Juvia has loved him since she was 17, for three years Ms. Margo. Gray-sama has rejected every advance Juvia has given him. He told Juvia that her love was annoying him. Why does Gray-sama say he loves Juvia after she goes missing?" Juvia immediately regretted the poor choice of words she chose at the end of her last statement.

"You're missing!?" Ms. Margo pulled away from Juvia her eyes piercing her once again. "Juvia Lockser! You told me you quit your job of being a mage! You did not say you went missing! You have lied to me!" Ms. Margo began to tear up. Juvia began feeling extremely guilty for lying to the sweet woman.

"J-Juvia had no choice!" Tears kept running down her face from guilt and pain from Ms. Margo and Gray.

"You have been missing for almost a full year Juvia! I have been housing a runaway!" Ms. Margo sobbed into her hands not looking at Juvia.

"P-Please Ms. Margo Juvia did not mean to lie to you, please forgive Juvia!" Juvia hugged the woman as both of them cried.

"How could I forgive a liar Juvia," Ms. Margo continued sobbing.

"Juvia will do anything! Anything Ms. Margo! Juvia will care for all the children and you can go on vacation! Juvia will water the plants, feed the babies, and Koji!" Before Juvia could continue Ms. Margo pulled away.

"Anything?" She said as she sniffled.  
"Yes, of course, Ms. Margo." Juvia pleaded as tears kept running down her face.

"Then go and speak to the young man out there right now and tell him you still love him!" All the tears that were running down Ms. Margo's face instantly dried and her eyes were no longer teary but devil like. Ms. Margo had played Juvia, except Juvia didn't know that and she didn't need to know.

"B-Bu-"

"No buts Missy! You said anything, so go and talk to your Gray-sama, go out and take a walk with him." Ms. Margo was good at manipulating people. Of course, she knew Juvia was a runaway, she just waited til the day Juvia would bring it up. Lucky for, it was today.

"Yes, ma'am." Juvia sniffled and wiped her tears away. She would do anything to be forgiven by Ms. Margo, except that she _still_ didn't know that Ms. Margo had played her.

"Juvia honey there is nothing to be angry at or be afraid of." Ms. Margo began wiping away Juvia's silent tears away.

"What if Gray-sama hurts Juvia again?" Ms. Margo clicked her tongue and shook her head.

"He won't sweety." Ms. Margo pulled Juvia into a motherly embrace and caressed her head. "But if he does, then he will get Ms. Margo's rage and I will let Daisy get the best of him." She said with a sweet and deadly tone, and Juvia has never seen Daisy, Ms. Margo's Great Dane, be a bad dog. Daisy was as sweet as Ms. Margo.

"Now go and talk to him Juvia. Both of you have a lot to catch up to and to answer your question of why after a year of you missing he loves you. Is because he has loved you for a long time, my dear. He probably never admitted it. He rejected you because he did not know how to respond to your advances." Ms. Margo placed a kiss on Juvia's cheek and led her out of the kitchen.

Once Juvia was out and back into the living room Ms. Margo sighed.

"He best not hurt my sweet Juvia." Ms. Margo went back to the kitchen and drank most of the peppermint tea that was supposed to be for Juvia and Gray.

* * *

Back in the dining room, Gray was entertaining Koji with his ice magic. He created him sports cars out of his ice for him to play with and had short conversations with the kid.

"Juju has water magic did you know that Gray?" Koji said as he played with his new toys on the dining table ignoring his breakfast.

"Yes I did, Juvia and I would take missions together. When our magic became one, it was unstoppable." To this Koji and grinned at. Gray watched the kid play and felt a little relaxed. Juvia had been caring this kid for a year and she kind of rubbed off on him. Koji was polite, sweet, and bubbly. Just like Juvia. How come this kid wasn't adopted yet? He was the perfect son, to anyone really!

Gray's thoughts were interrupted when he heard a soft voice enter the dining room.

"Koji could you go and help Ms. Margo around please? Juvia will take you back to the park and get you ice cream if you do." Juvia walked into the dining room and smiled towards Koji who got up from his seat and took his almost empty plate of breakfast into the kitchen and hugged Juvia's legs on the way.

"Koji will be Ms. Margo's best helper Juju!" Koji stated as he ran out of the room. Juvia smiled and felt her heart swell, Koji was a sweet kid that she had helped raised and almost gave him the best fifth birthday a child could ask for. There will be a day where Koji will be adopted, and that day would be coming soon. Juvia could feel it.

"You rubbed off on him you know?" Gray brought Juvia's attention back to him and she gave him a small smile. Gray felt his heartbeat get faster when he saw her lips turn up, oh how had he missed her.

"Juvia is sorry for how she has treated Gray-sama." Juvia began playing with her hands and walked towards him giving them a foot or two of space between each other.

"It's okay Juvia, I deserve it." Gray sighed and ran a hand through his hair. He honestly did, for all the times he had hurt in the past three years, always hurting her feelings towards him.

Gray closed the space between them and pulled Juvia into a hug. As he held her in his arms, he felt her quietly sob into his chest.

"I'm so sorry, I never wanted to hurt you and I never meant to." Gray rested his chin on top of her head holding her tighter against him and patiently waited for her cries to stop and repeated how sorry he was. After a few minutes, Juvia wrapped her arms around Gray's waist sending a wave of relief and comfort throughout his body.

Juvia was more than happy when Gray hugged her. She had been dreaming of him holding her for years and now she finally had it. Of course, she imagined and dreamed about it in a different time and place, but this was better than her dreams, it was reality.

"I've missed you so much Juvia." Gray placed a soft kiss on her forehead and pulled away to look at her. Juvia felt her cheeks heat up when she felt Gray kiss her head. She was glad he was still holding her cause her legs began to shake from all the physical touching, and she was kind of nervous if he could feel her fast heartbeat.

"Juvia is sorry she left, she didn't want to annoy you anymore. Juvia tried forgetting and ignoring her feelings towards you for so long. When Juvia knew she couldn't because however many times she tried avoiding Gray-sama, you would show up. So Juvia decided to leave Fairy Tail, to forget Gray-sama and the others." She felt a tear run down her cheek and Gray quickly wiped it away placing the palm of his hand on her left cheek.

Juvia telling Gray why she left broke his heart and made him feel even worse than what he already did. Damn, he wouldn't be surprised if she decided to stay when he would ask her to come back.

"I'm so sorry that I made you feel that way," Gray kissed her forehead once again and rested his against hers. "My pride always got in the way, I was such a prideful coward to ever tell you that I liked you. I've always liked you since the day you joined Fairy Tail. I was happy that I would be able to see you frequently and go on missions with you." Juvia smiled at him when she heard the answer to every advance she would make towards him.

"I ignored every advance you would give me and every time you told me you loved me because I was scared of hurting you. I always thought you deserved someone better, someone, who wouldn't hurt you the way I always did. But I couldn't imagine that because every time Lyon would talk to you it made me incredibly jealous." Gray was the jealous type and he was very territorial. He remembers punching Lyon in the face when he had invited Juvia on a date. Thankfully Juvia had turned him down and Gray was more than relieved. He was satisfied with hurting Lyon and making sure he never got near Juvia again.

"There were multiple days and moments I had gathered the courage to ask you out on a date or confess my feelings for you. But every time I saw you smile towards me and call me, I always pussied out because I was so terrified of hurting you." Juvia let out a soft giggle for his choice of words and wrapped her arms around his neck.

"When I found out you had left Fairy Tail, I cried and scolded myself so many times, wishing I had given you an answer that wouldn't hurt you. Everyone in Fairy Tail looked for you and they still are. Every time anyone took a mission, they were sure to buy an add on the newspaper with a picture of you stating you were missing. I took multiple missions every week, buying ads, buying flyers and posting them everywhere I went. Hoping someone would recognize you and give me any kind of information about you. Every single day and night I was horrified at the thought of you dead. I wouldn't live with myself if you were." Juvia began wiping away the tears that Gray let out as he began sobbing onto her shoulder.

"I began drinking heavily, smoking cigarettes frequently, and seeing other people in attempt of forgetting y-you," Gray's hold on her tightened as his sobs became stronger. "I never c-could, and I'm glad I couldn't because I wouldn't be here you s-seeing that you were still alive."

"Juvia is sorry that Gray-sama had to go through all that. She didn't mean for you to get hurt Gray-sama." Juvia made tiny circles on the back of his neck hoping to calm him down. "Juvia missed you so much you and she still loves you. Even if she tried forgetting you. Juvia loves you Gray-sama." Hearing Juvia still say that she still loved Gray made him look up at her and crash his lips onto hers. Juvia was taken aback her eyes wide but eventually closed when she wrapped her arms tightly around his neck. Gray kissed her with all he could, pushing every feeling he had for her in this kiss. Gray gave her multiple chaste kisses on her lips, her cheeks, her nose, her head, he basically covered her whole face with chaste kisses. Juvia was happy and bubbly that Gray was kissing her. She could feel her cheeks that were on fire from his actions.

"I love you too Juvia. Always have, always will." Gray cupped her face and brought their lips together for another kiss, except that it wasn't going to be a chaste one. When Juvia parted her lips, Gray licked her bottom lip gently biting on it and slowly explored her mouth.

Gray never wanted to fall in love with her, he had fought with himself multiple times, even before her disappearance, he just couldn't stop loving her. Because Gray had fallen for her hard, ever since the day she joined Fairy Tail. He just didn't know what the feeling meant when he felt it. When he did he told himself to do anything to forget her and to stop feeling for her. Which he obviously did, but couldn't get rid of his feelings, they just kept on growing. Gray could no longer hide his feelings and he was happy that he could now release them to the woman he loved.

When both pulled away, Gray gave her a quick chaste kiss and rested his forehead against her once again.

"Please come back with me to Fairy Tail. Please come back to me. Please be mine." Gray looked at her in the eye seeing them go teary once again and the brightest smile she had ever given him. Before Juvia could even give Gray a proper response Ms. Margo walked in.

"So when's the wedding!?" Ms. Margo clapped as she walked to the two young adults. Oh, he Juvia was finally happy.

"W-W-Wedding?" Juvia stuttered out as she jumped from Gray's embrace blushing furiously as Ms. Margo was in front of them. Juvia knew to not start imagining futuristic events even after she was finally with Gray.

"Of course my darling! You two will have to be married so when is the wedding?" Ms. Margo once again asked as she brought Gray down and gave him a big kiss on the cheek followed by Juvia.

Gray watched as Juvia began blushing and trying to get Ms. Margo to be quiet. Gray grabbed Juvia's hand and intertwined their fingers together pulling her towards him.

"Soon, we'll get married soon." Gray smiled at Juvia and winked at Ms. Margo as he spoke. Juvia on the other hand was silent, she was speechless at what she was hearing. Gray had just said they were to get married! Soon! Juvia replied by jumping on him crying tears of joy and leaving chaste kisses all over his face causing him the chuckle and hold her down before she caused the both of them to hit the ground.

"Oh, my Juvia! My darling you're getting married! We have to start planning!" Ms. Margo was like another version of Juvia only just older and she wasn't jumping up and down like Juvia would be doing.

"Calm down Ms. Margo, we will begin planning after I finish my mission here," Gray said once Juvia stopped her kisses and let him speak.

"Yes, of course, my boy!" Ms. Margo smiled and clapped her hands together. She was happy for both the two young adults. Only that their was one person watching and listening to them that wasn't agreeing with everything.

"You're leaving Juju?" All three adults turned to look at a crying Koji wiping his tears away as he slowly walked towards them. "You said you wouldn't leave me." With this Koji began sobbing and heavy tears began running down his face. Juvia frowned and walked towards the crying child picking him up and comforting him.

"Shh, Koji Juvia won't be leaving you, Juvia swore she wasn't going to leave you, ever." Gray and Ms. Margo just stared with wide eyes at the two. Juvia was oblivious to the small snowflakes that we're falling on her and Koji. Gray looked down at his hands knowing damn well he wasn't the one producing the magic, nor was Juvia since she was a water mage.

"Juvia will always be with you Koji because she loves you so much." Koji wrapped his arms around her neck and slowly stopped crying. All that was heard were his hiccups and sniffles.

"I love you too Juju, I want to go with you and Gray." Koji looked up to see Juvia who kissed him on the nose.

"You will be Koji, you'll be coming with us back to Fairy Tail." Koji smiled and soon frowned when he saw the few melting snowflakes on Juvia's blue hair.

"Juju, what's in your hair?" Koji asked as his took a finger and caught a snowflake.

"Why is it snowing on both of you?!" Ms. Margo asked clearly worried about the two. Gray knew why it was snowing above the two, Koji was clearly an ice mage, he was an orphaned child of ice mages.

"Koji seems to be an ice mage, Ms. Margo." Gray chuckled as he placed a hand on the woman's shoulder hoping to calm her down and to bring some sense in her eyes.

"Juvia always knew Koji was an ice mage," Juvia said as she walked to Ms. Margo and Gray. "Every time Juvia gives Koji his bath, his water would always get cold quicker than the other kids and his room was colder than the rest of the house too." Juvia kissed Koji's cheek as she rubbed his back.

"Do you know what that means Koji?" Gray asked as he ruffled the kid's blonde hair. "You have the same magic as me." Hearing this made Koji pull away from Juvia and look at the toy cars Gray had created him from his ice.

"Really? Does that mean I can make myself all the toy cars I want?" Koji asked with hope in his eyes. Gray chuckled at this as he heard Juvia giggle and Ms. Margo scoff at the child.

"You will soon buddy." Koji threw his arms around Gray hugged him like he had hugged Juvia.

In all honesty, if it wasn't for this little one getting lost, then Gray would have never had found Juvia.

* * *

 **Hope you guys enjoy! This whole story was a total of 8,776 and not counting the Author's Note and title and summary. Damn it was pretty long. I hope you guys liked it!**

 **Also Happy New Year! Be safe! I hope you guys enjoyed your past holidays!**

 **Thanks for reading! Leave a review if you would like!.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Sorry for the late update I've been busy with my other fanfic, if you haven't checked it out yet, you should. ;)**

 **So this prompt is a mixture some fluff and smut! I tried my best to the translation to the song and lyrics so they could almost mean the same thing in English and make sense. If you didn't know, somethings in English are said backwards in Spanish for them to make sense. The title of the song maybe a little strange, but like I said, in Spanish it makes sense.**

 **Anyways I hope you guys enjoy this!**

 **Warning: Smut**

* * *

 **The Gently Guy Left**

 **(El Tierno Se Fue)**

 **By: Calibre 50**

 **Today I'm going to tell you** **the truth of me.**

 **I'm not who you think I am.**

* * *

Gray had always acted differently around Juvia ever since he began to acknowledge his feelings towards her. It had gotten worse since they had begun to date four and a half months ago.

He would take her on dates, been a gentlemen everywhere they went, he didn't mind the affection she publicly showed either. He couldn't help but admit that he had fallen head over heels for her. The only thing was the pressure he had been holding back that was described as lust. He was going to be honest Juvia had a body that was difficult to not touch.

There were days where she would wear different outfits other than her usual dark blue slitted skirt and coat. Like one of their dates, they were going out for a picnic he had planned for her. Juvia had decided to come in a short white strapless sundress that had exposed so much of her skin. The bottom of the dress stopped right above her guild mark and the top showed too much cleavage for his liking. He also didn't like the fact that men ogled her so much, but who was he to speak.

Gray couldn't help but stare at her the whole time, neither could he stop imagining the feeling of her skin against his or other dirty lusty thoughts he had been having of her. Through the months of them dating it had gotten worse. There was no way Gray would hold back during their first time of having sex. That wasn't him, even if Juvia was a virgin he was for sure to take it fast and hard. So Gray always made sure to avoid and stop heavy makeout sessions with Juvia before it became too much for him.

He had almost ravished her during a mission they had taken together. They had just finished completing the request and Juvia had looked incredible hot during her fight. Gray had also learned that Juvia wore thongs to be discreet of any panty lines on her slitted skirt. He had to admit that when he caught a good view of her bubbly ass bounce when she was running to prepare an attack. Gray had to stop himself and recollect his thoughts because all he had in his mind was to fuck Juvia senseless then and there on nothing but dirt. But like the gentlemen he was, he controlled his senses and ignored them until he had gone home alone.

He was also fine with Juvia spending the night with him, as long as they just slept and had no sexual intercourse or got too touchy. It would be just peachy. Most nights were like that, then there were the ones where Gray really had to just pull away and make an asshole of an excuse to prevent any progressive touching and feeling. He would say he was hungry or that he had to go to the bathroom. He felt bad, but it was for the best.

Tonight was a night like that. Gray had taken Juvia out to eat and the two eventually ended up at his apartment. Both were sitting on his couch watching a movie he had picked since he did not want to watch any cheesy movie with Juvia.

It was a mistake that he chose to watch a movie with a hot erotic sex scene in it. For one, it caused Juvia to feel hot and begin to leave chaste kisses all over Gray's neck. Two, Gray began to feel uncomfortable with his pants.

"Juvia, the movie." Gray slightly pushed Juvia away trying to make the movie an excuse to prevent any kind of touching.

"Can Juvia spend the night?" She asked as she pulled away and cutely stared at Gray.

"You don't need to ask, you're always welcome." He quickly kissed her and pulled away.

"Alright, Juvia is going to shower Gray-sama." Gray nodded in agreement and waited until he heard his bathroom shower begin to run. He stood up from his couch and walked to his room. Since Juvia spent most of her time with him at his apartment, Gray would wash her clothes since he began to do his own laundry once again. Meaning that Juvia had a lot of spare clothes stored in his apartment, including the thongs she wore. Gray had at least five stored in his drawers.

Gray would never admit that he was a pervert, but the things that he thought and done classified him under one. He was not proud of it, but he was only human. Gray made sure Juvia had finally stepped into the shower once he began to hear loud splashing water hitting his shower floor. Like Gray thought before, he was not proud of his dirty actions.

He had walked into his room and pulled out one of Juvia's thongs. He had two lacy black and white ones that really didn't hide anything, a hot pink g-string, a purple thong that covered a little more than the g-string, and a navy blue thong that also looked like boy short panties. In all honesty, that was his favorite one. He liked them all, but this was his favorite he didn't know why but it was his for sure favorite. Gray pulled it out from his drawer and began to unzip his pants.

Once he was down to his boxers, he felt some relief hit him with the absence of his pants. Gray hated that he imagined Juvia in so many dirty things, but he was man with needs and he was scared of actually getting them done with Juvia. Gray pulled his hard member out and sighed in satisfaction. He was finally free from such a cramped up space. Gray began to stroke himself with Juvia's thong and started to pleasure himself. Like before, he was not one bit proud of this he felt disgusted with himself, but there was no way out.

His room was filled with quiet moans and groans coming from Gray's throat as he tried to calm his perverted animalistic side. Images of Juvia appeared in his mind bare on his bed touching herself, stretching her core for pleasure and moaning his name. He imagined the sounds she would possibly make if they were in bed, the sight of her large full breast bouncing from their actions, the sound of slapping skin of each other making contact with each trust, the sight of her innocence being stretched and pleasured by him. A couple more tight thrusts and Gray came onto Juvia's thong. He would of lasted much longer but he needed to get rid of his dirty side quickly before Juvia finished her shower.

Gray threw the dirty thong into his laundry hamper as he tucked his member back into his boxers. He decided to stay in them since it was getting late and he wasn't going to go anywhere. He was about to walk out of his room when Juvia had entered wearing nothing but his usual white buttoned up shirts. It was easy to tell that she wasn't wearing a bra since the shirt was practically see through on her, and for her thongs, he didn't even know if she was wearing any. Gray had seen Juvia wear some of clothes his a lot before, just not one of his white shirts that revealed too much for his liking.

"Juvia finished Gray-sama," Juvia replied as she used a towel to dry her damp hair. "Juvia thinks her and Gray-sama should go grocery shopping tomorrow. Gray-sama has no food stocked up, so Juvia can't cook him anything." Gray smiled at the fact that Juvia was worrying about him. This woman was just something he couldn't describe in words, she was beautiful, amazing, caring, and so on and so on. How did Gray get so lucky to have her? His thoughts were interrupted when he felt Juvia's soft lips against his.

Juvia seemed to forgive him not matter what he did, maybe she'd forgive him for fucking her senseless? He really wasn't sure.

The fact that Juvia wasn't wearing a bra made Gray shiver a little bit. He felt her chest against his and he felt her nipples harden. Juvia's tongue had entered Gray's mouth causing him to groan into the kiss.

"You're so sexy," Gray pulled away as he began to trail wet kisses on Juvia's neck.

"Gray-sama," Juvia quietly moaned as Gray sucked on a sensitive part of her neck. "J-Juvia wants you." Gray stopped his sucking and looked at Juvia directly in the eye.

"What?"

"Juvia wants Gray-sama to t-touch her." Juvia looked away blushing madly. She had been getting impatient with Gray and she had been craving him for a while now.

"No you don't." Gray sternly said as he pushed himself away from his girlfriend and laid on his bed. He laid on his stomach with his face in a pillow hoping the pressure would calm down his hardening member.

"Did Juvia do something wrong?" Juvia quickly asked as she got onto the bed hoping to get Gray's attention.

"Trust me Juvia, you did nothing wrong. You could do nothing wrong." Gray assured her.

"Then why doesn't Gray-sama touch Juvia? Juvia has been wanting to be with Gray-sama for so long now." Juvia pouted as he laid down by Gray.

"I'm scared of hurting you." Gray admitted face still into his pillow.

"What?" Juvia tilted her head in confusion.

"I don't want to hurt you Juvia," Gray began as he turned away from his pillow and stared at his cute and sexy girlfriend. "I'm scared that I'm going to be too much for you, and I'm not being cocky or anything. I'm scared of losing you for my actions." Gray pulled Juvia into his chest and kissed the top of her head. Juvia looked up at him and placed her hands on his cheeks.

"Juvia isn't going anywhere Gray-sama. How could Gray-sama hurt Juvia?"

"I don't want to hurt you because of my temptations and desires," Gray nuzzled his nose against hers finding comfort every time he does it.

"Juvia is sure she'll enjoy it," She smiled as she left a chaste kiss on Gray's lips. He was uneasy about the different pleasures they both had.

"Are you sure?" Gray slowly began to kiss her.

"Juvia wants Gray-sama," Juvia had slid her hand down to his crotch and gently squeezed his member. Gray growled and began to devour Juvia's lips. She was obviously surprised of his action but went with it since she was finally get what she wanted.

Gray's hands trailed down the buttoned up shirt she was wearing and slid un his underneath quickly groping her left breast. His mouth left wet sloppy kisses down her neck as he began to pull the shirt over Juvia's head. Once it was off he admired his girlfriends incredibly hot body. Her breasts her hard and perky, and she was wearing a thong similar to the one Gray had used earlier, but it was black.

Juvia began to shy away as Gray just stared down at her quietly. She covered her breast thinking he hadn't liked it.

"What are you doing?" Gray grabbed her arms putting them on either side of her head.

"Gray-sama kept staring at Juvia," she whimpered.

"You're incredibly beautiful, you're too cute, and your fucking sexy." Gray smirked as Juvia began to flush darker than what she already was.

Their lips met once again and Gray groped both of Juvia's breast causing her to moan into their kisses. He loved the way her breast overfilled his hands, they were soft to the touch and amazingly squishy, but firm.

Juvia began to run her hands across Gray's chest and abdomen sending shivers down to his crotch. Gray pulled away from Juvia and latched onto her right breast.

"G-Gray-sama!" Juvia arched her back as Gray bit down on her nipple and pulled it with his teeth making her moan loudly. He repeated the same attention to her left breast leaving both covered in saliva and red from his biting and nipping.

"M-More," Juvia pulled Gray back down onto her lips and squeezed his hardened member once again.

Gray's hands slid down to her thighs playing with the hem of her thong. He slid his hand under it and started caressing her wet slick pussy.

"Mmm, Gray-sama," Juvia moaned as she pulled away from his lips. Hearing her moans and gasps was music to Gray's ears.

"You're so fucking wet," Gray slowly kissed his was down to the hem of her thong and slowly began pulling it down with his mouth. Juvia's pussy slowly revealed itself as her thong was being slipped away.

"Gray-samaaa!" Juvia moaned loudly trying to get Gray to hurry up. He smirked and stared down at her with her thong in between his teeth. Juvia couldn't help but feel hotter than she already was.

"Cute thong, it's mine now." Gray quickly folded it in half and placed it on a nearby bed side table.

"N-No Gray-sama, it's J-Juvia's," Juvia tried to grab it to place it somewhere else but Gray forcefully pulled her back making her bounce on the bed.

Gray slowly slid his hands up her thighs and slid his fingers in between her wet soaking pussy. He began to play with her clit making Juvia moan loud and sexy.

"More!" Gray obeyed his girlfriend and with a growl went down onto her pussy. He began to suck and lick her juices away as her moans got louder. Her juices tasted like sweetness, in his opinion it was addictive. Gray looked up for a moment and admired the view he had.

He watched as Juvia arched her back making her breast bounce and tilt gently as she moaned wantonly. Gray took hold of her thighs and began began to thrust his tongue inside her innocence. Juvia couldn't explain the feeling Gray was bringing her. It felt wet, amazing, and hot was the closest to describing it. She grabbed one of her boobs groping it as her other hand was resting on top of Gray's messy black hair encouraging him to continue deeper and faster.

With a final suck on Juvia's clit, she came moaning Gray's name loud and clear. Gray opened his mouth widely trying to drink up her clear cum. Once he was done he stood up and wiped his mouth the back of his hand.

"You taste deliciously," Gray quickly got off the bed and pulled down his boxers releasing his hard member. Juvia was taken aback when she saw Gray's size, there was no way she was able to take his whole member.

Gray got back on the bed and crashed his lips back onto Juvia's. He began to slowly stroke himself in between Juvia's slick and wet pussy trying to use her juice as a lube for him to enter her.

He pulled away from his girlfriend to admire her cute erotic appearance. Juvia's face was lightly flushed, her lips were a little swollen from all the kissing, her deep blue eyes were filled with lust and love, her hair was sprawled out in a messy but cute way, and she was covered in a light sheet of sweat. Juvia took the moment to cup Gray's face with her hands and chastely kissed him.

"Juvia loves you Gray-sama," Gray smiled down at her and rested his forehead against hers.

"I love you too my Juvia, but I'm sorry for what I'm about to do," before Juvia could even think about Gray's words, he had forcefully thrusted into her making her scream out in pain. Gray didn't wait until Juvia got comfortable with his size, his animalistic side took over and began to thrust inside her. Juvia screamed in pain for a while until she finally felt pleasure. The room was filled with moaning from the two adults, their skin slapping against each other, and the dirty sound of Gray's thrusting into Juvia's pussy. He had a tight bruising grip on her waist trying to keep her legs apart but she kept closing them by her knees.

"Open your legs," Gray growled as he thrusted harder inside her.

"Gra-Gray-samaaa! Juvia's is go-going to cuuuum!" Juvia's body began to shake wildly her legs closing as Gray kept thrusting. He grabbed her legs and spread them wide open giving him a deeper access into her.

"You're so fucking hot!" Gray watched as Juvia shook beneath him her juices leaking out of her filled up pussy. He continued thrusting into her since he still hadn't come yet. Juvia felt the pleasure Gray was giving her rise as he spread her legs wider. Her moans were a mix of screams and shouts of Gray's name being repeated over and over. He wish he could record their first time, he wanted to remember her for the rest of his life. Of course there will be other sexual situations but he wanted to remember his first time with Juvia.

Gray pulled out from Juvia for a moment flipped her onto her stomach. He forced himself back into as he rested most of his body weight on top of her. He kissed Juvia's shoulders, gently bit them and whispered dirty words and thoughts into her ears.

"You're pussy is so fucking tight Juvia, fuck you've been driving me crazy!" Gray took a hold of her breast and roughly groped them digging his nails into them. "I'm will be the only one fucking you like this! I will be the one to only see you like this understood!?" Gray growled into her ear.

"Y-Yes Gray-sama! Juvia is yours!" Juvia moaned or screamed, Gray couldn't tell, but he loved that she was loud and erotic.

Gray stood up from his position grabbing Juvia's hips as he stood on top of his bed thrusting inside her deeper and harder than before. He began to groan loudly as he through his head back.

"Gray-samaaa!" Juvia screamed as she was being pounded into. She supported herself up by her elbows on the bed as she was being fucked senseless. "Harder!" She cried out as she felt herself reach ecstasy once again.

Gray did as he was told and gripped his girlfriends waist tighter and slammed himself into her. He felt himself hit her cervix as she screamed louder and faster.

"You feel so good! I-I'm going to cum!" Juvia dropped her third person for the first time in their relationship and came hard. Hard enough to push Gray out and squirted all over his torso. Her thighs were dripping of her clear cum as it fell onto the bed. Gray slammed himself back inside her a few more times as she still squirted and screamed.

"Fuck, Juviaaa!" Gray growled as he felt himself cum inside her. His balls twitched as his cum flowed through his dick into Juvia's pussy.

Juvia moaned as she felt Gray's hot cum fill her up. Once he had finished he pulled out still gripping her waist as he watched Juvia's pussy twitch and quiver. He had given her a creampie as he watched his cum flow and drip out of her. Gray gently let go of Juvia's waist and fell onto the bed beside her trying to catch his breath. He closed his eyes for a moment to recollect his thoughts.

Juvia moaned quietly as she still felt Gray's cum spill from her. She caught a glimpse of it and couldn't help but to fill dirty, but in a good way. She looked at Gray and rested her head against his chest pulling Gray from his thoughts.

"I didn't hurt you didn't I?" Gray quietly asked as he wrapped an arm around Juvia's waist.

"No, Juvia had a wonderful time," Gray couldn't help but scoff at her comment.

"You know I'm kind of addicted to sex just like I'm addicted to you." Gray rolled to his side to face Juvia.

"Juvia doesn't mind, she'd love that."

"Of course you would," Gray kissed her forehead and cuddled her against him. If she liked it so much, then maybe he could suggest a few of his erotic thoughts, but that was for another time. Right now he just wanted to rest by his girlfriend and hold her.

Juvia snuggled deeper into her boyfriends chest and soon fell asleep. Gray gently caressed Juvia's body until he himself fell in a deep slumber.

* * *

 **Soooooooo, yea that just happened...haha.**

 **I kind of suck at smut so I hope this wasn't horrible. Anyways thank you for reading and please leave a review, I really appreciate those good or bad! Tell me what you guys think, did you like it or no?**


	5. Chapter 5

**It's been a long minute since I've updated and** **I apologize for not updating soon enough, but I am back with another one shot! In case you don't know, I'm using my phone to write my stories. So I apologize for that.**

 **Anyways, please read, enjoy, and review.** **I also apologize in advance for any spelling mistakes!**

 **Enjoy!**

 **S** **light** **OOC** **and smutty.** **Like, _very_ smutty...**

* * *

 **Sensual Fanatic**

 **(Fanatica Sensual)**

 **By:** **Plan B**

 **She passes a hand over her body,**

 **when I tell her what I want to do**

* * *

Moans escaped the mouth of a certain bluenette who was pleasing herself to the edge.

Three weeks she had been alone by herself. Three long agonizing weeks her boyfriend, Gray Fullbuster, had been gone for a mission. The girl was bored to death without her boyfriend. Especially when she got particularly heated.

It didn't help either that day Gray had teased her sinfully before leaving and not finishing what he had started.

It left Juvia irritated and annoyed. Since then, every morning and night, she would attempt to please herself and get rid of the feeling Gray left her. She had been like this for the past three weeks and not once had the feeling gone away, so Juvia coped with what she had.

Luckily, their apartment bathroom had a removable shower head and the tub was pretty spacey.

Juvia would turn the water on, making sure the temperature wasn't too hot or too cold. She would fill the tub about an inch or less and seat herself in, removing the shower head from its place.

Placing the shower head jet between her legs, Juvia pleasured herself. Her legs would eventually be up in the air resting against the tiled wall shaking and spread apart. The bathroom would be filled with her loud errotic moans. One hand would be holding the shower head, the other groping her full bouncy breast. Pinching and pulling on her pink nipples sending shivers down her spine. Her sex would be throbbing of pleasure from the water pressure she was giving herself.

When she would finally come from all the pressure, Juvia would squirt, her legs shaking, and scream Gray's name at the top of her lungs.

Even though, the shower head brought Juvia some amazing pleasure. She liked being in her shared bedroom with Gray. Touching herself wantonly on their large bed, and with a picture of him.

Most mornings and nights, her pleasure took place on the bed. Either way, she wasn't satisfied with it. Don't get her wrong, but she felt incredible and sexy when she pleased herself. Only that no matter how much she pleasured herself, spread her legs wider, pinch and tease her full tits, she'd rather have her Gray-sama touch her since he knew her body better than she did herself.

Just like every morning for the past three weeks, Juvia was touching herself once again.

She was lying on her stomach, slowly teasing herself as she slid her hand down between her legs. Her other one was pinching her hard nipple making her let out a few quiet moans.

"Mmm, Gray-sama," Juvia moaned biting her lip once she felt how wet she was. She was still under her bed's soft black covers. She quickly kicked them away, shivering once she felt the cool air hit her warm body. She spread her legs across the white bed sheets, giving her more access to her sex.

While Juvia was busy with herself, on the other side of her shared apartment arrived her boyfriend.

Gray cracked his stiff neck as he unlocked his apartment door. Apparently Juvia hadn't woken up yet to unlock the front door. It was almost nine in the morning, she was usually up by then. Gray shrugged it off thinking she must of slept in.

They're apartment looked exactly like last time, except more cleaner. Since he made a mess in the kitchen and left some of his clothes lying around.

Since Juvia was still asleep, as Gray assumed. The apartment was quiet after all, and it didn't seem to smell like breakfast or coffee. He dropped his belongings on the couch, stretching as he walked towards his bedroom. He wasn't exactly tired from the three week long mission. It was rather simple. Guarding a historic museum temporarily, making sure all the artifacts were safe and sound. Moreover, Gray missed the quiet of his home, the food his beloved cooked, his shared bed, and most of all Juvia.

He chuckled as he remembered teasing her before he left. The face she had was quiet adorable, but priceless. He wondered if she was mad at him, since he never brought Juvia to her release multiple times. Gray began planning on a way to wake her up since he felt kind of bad for it. They've been apart for three long weeks, both alone and miserable. Multiple times Gray wished Juvia was at the hotel he was staying at for the mission. His mission was plain easy, except very loud and noisy. He had thought since a museum was a serious public space, there wouldn't be much noise. Man, was he wrong. The guides there were extremely loud and obnoxious, there was one in particular who wouldn't leave him alone.

Apparently the guide was a huge fan of Fairy Tail, and for every group of people the guide lead around. He had to mention that Gray, the temporary security guard, was _the_ ice mage from Fairy Tail. At first it was cool, eventually it became an annoyance since Gray was given a ton of unwanted attention.

After the mission all he basically wanted was his quiet relaxing home, with Juvia.

So once Gray came up with an idea of waking Juvia up. He slowly turned the knob of his bedroom door, not wanting to wake up his bluenette.

It was barely a few inches open, when he froze at the sight of a very familiar plump ass, bouncing slightly, and a pair of legs, spread apart, and a certain hand sliding in between wet folds.

Gray gulped loudly, as he watched the scene in front of him. He was still in the hallway outside of his room, watching his girlfriend finger herself.

His ears perked up as he heard quiet moans.

"Ahh, Gr-Gray-samaaaa," Juvia moaned, her face laying against a pillow, nuzzling into it. "Mmm," she moaned into the pillow as she raised her ass up, inserting two fingers into her soaked pussy.

Gray stood still watching Juvia full on masturbate on their bed. He felt incredibly hot, besides the fact that he was shirtless already and hadn't realized where he left his shirt. His pants were beginning to feel tight and uncomfortable as he continued watching.

Juvia began curling her fingers inside of her, hitting her g-spot just like Gray would. Her moans became louder by the second.

"Ahh aahh Graaay-samaaa, you kn-know how to make J-Juvia scream, aahhhh!"

Her moans and the dirty sound of her masturbating bounced off the walls. Gray could clearly hear the wet noises coming from her sex and the stimulation of her fingers.

Juvia brought her other hand down to her clit. Raising her ass higher until she was on her knees, both her legs spread further apart.

She began playing with her clit, pinching and pulling on it making her scream.

"Ahhhhhh! Yes, yes, yes, yes! More!" Juvia added a third finger moving all three of them in and out of her, as fast as she possibly could. She began to rub her clit wildly trying to push herself into her orgasm.

Gray was already sweating at the view he had. Juvia was not only masturbating, but imagining that he, Gray, was the one touching her and bringing her pleasure.

Never, had he ever would of thought that Juvia would ever masturbate. She was always so shy, and innocent. Even after they've had full on mind blowing sex before. She'd even give in on dominant and submissive roles before, many times. Of course she would be the submissive, since she once told Gray that she felt an excitement she never felt before. She described it as a mixture of timidness, nervousness, and excitement. Gray knew his girlfriend, the most innocent, shy, and sometimes dense girl of Fairy Tail, after Wendy, liked hard, pounding, loud, rough sex. It took him by surprise of course, but he wasn't going to complain.

"Ah! Ahh! Ahhh! GRAY-SAMAAAA!"

Juvia's loud screaming pulled Gray back to Earth. He watched with a dry mouth as Juvia came hard and loud. Her juices squirted out of her soaken pussy, he could see it contracting from the doorway. Her cum sprayed all over the bed sheets and ran down her thighs.

Juvia felt her legs trembling, so far this has been the best orgasm in the past three weeks, and the closest one to get rid of her empty feeling. She laid back down onto the bed, laying on her side facing the doorway, oblivious of her Gray-sama watching. She put a hand in between her legs once again, soaking her fingers with her juice. Bringing her hand back up, into her mouth.

"Mmm," she quietly moaned as she tasted herself. She sucked on her fingers, licking them off of her juices.

Gray smirked looking away, he could feel his face be heated. His pants were extremely uncomfortable, and all he could think of is jack hammering into Juvia. He took a couple breaths, letting his magic run through his body before walking in to surprise Juvia.

Clearing his throat, Gray walked in with a mischievous smirk on his face. Juvia jumped from the noise, her eyes going wide eyed.

"Gray-sama!" Juvia quickly sat up, pulling her fingers out of her mouth, quickly covering her naked body with the black covers she kicked away.

"Seems like you missed me...a lot," Gray slowly began undoing his belt from his pants as he walked towards her.

"J-J-Juvia," she stuttered, her face burning a bright shade of red.

"In case you're wondering...yes, I just watched you touch yourself," Gray snickered. Juvia whimpered covering her face with her hands. "You looked very sexy doing it too, you mind doing it again?"

Juvia squeaked, going under the black covers. She felt dirtier now that she had been caught red handed. She was embarrassed from head to toe. She hoped that he wouldn't question if she had touched herself more than once.

Gray reached the side of the bed Juvia was on and tugged on the covers covering her nude body.

"Juvia, mind doing it again?" Gray kept tugging on the blacks quickly growing impatient.

"Gray-sama wasn't suppose to see!" Juvia finally came out from under the covers, exposing only her head.

"Oh?" Gray arched an eyebrow admiring the cute blush that spread across her cheeks. Adding as well her cute pout, Gray wanted to devour her right then and there. But he enjoyed teasing Juvia, more than he should.

"You looked extremely hot and sexy," Gray leaned over Juvia, there faces inches apart. "I missed you Juvia," he whispered, he rolled his eyes seeing that she was avoiding eye contact with him. "I assume you missed me as well, since you were screaming my name earlier."

"Gray-sama!" Juvia squeaked, she attemptes of covering her face with the black covers once again, but Gray pulled them away from her. She was now laying naked on their bed, she quickly covered her chest quickly becoming shy.

"Was this the first?" Gray gently laid on top of Juvia, using his legs to separate hers apart.

"E-Eh?" Juvia tilted her head, quickly making eye contact with Gray. She began to feel wet, feeling his hard on through his jeans.

"Was this the first time you've touched yourself?" He brushed his lips against hers, waiting for an answer.

"No," Juvia's response was barely audible, she felt her cheeks begin to burn once again. She still had her arms covering her chest, Gray slid his hands down pulling her arms above her head. He shivered once their chests made contact. Oh he missed her body so much, her huge boobs felt great against his body.

"How many times then?" Gray slowly left a trail of soft kisses on Juvia's face. To the corner of her mouth to her temples.

"Since Gray-sama left," she whimpered feeling Gray slide a hand down her curves. His other hand had a grip onto her wrists, keeping them above her head.

He chuckled at her response. She basically touched herself everyday thinking of him. Juvia had a way to boost his pride and confidence in many ways. Her masturbating, thinking of him was the one that boosted it the most.

"Gray-sama teased Juvia too much before he left," she admitted. She even had wet dreams of him while he was gone. If Gray only let her cum once or twice before he left, she wouldn't of been caught pleasing herself. She just wanted her release from him.

"Is that the reason behind all, the touching?" Gray smirked pulling away from his tender kissing. Juvia nodded, finally looking at him in the eye.

"Juvia missed Gray-sama, she was angry when you left her. Gray-sama teases too much!" Her bottom lip began to tremble, she had this pain like feeling from not cumming. She wanted it gone, but Gray wasn't around to take it away. So she suffered for three weeks with it.

"Oh Juvia, I'm sorry," Gray smiled down at her resting his forehead against hers. "Are you still mad at me?" Juvia whimpered looking away. She felt tears burn her eyes, her bottom lip was trembling, she was at the verge of tears.

"I'm really sorry, please forgive me?" Gray kissed the tip of her cute nose.

"Will Gray-sama..." Juvia felt her face burn once again, looking away. She was already embarrassed enough that she had been caught, having to ask Gray what she wanted was slowly going to kill her.

"If that's what it will take for you to forgive me, then yes," Gray said knowing well what Juvia wanted exactly. He placed his lips onto her's setting a slow gentle pace. "Only on one condition." Gray pulled away from the kiss with a sly smirk. Juvia nodded her head nervously waiting for the request. "Touch yourself, and tell me what you feel," he smirked seeing the bluenette's eyes go wide and her face turning a bright red.

"B-B-But," Juvia stuttered, how could he even say that! Touching herself was the last thing she'd want to do, especially in front of Gray.

"No buts, I want you to do it," he slid a hand down her body, pinching her hips.

Juvia gulped loudly, sighing and nodding. Could her day get any worse?

Gray sat up, sitting on the back of his legs waiting for Juvia to resume the little show she had on earlier. He had his legs on either side of hers, giving her room to spread her legs a bit, and he also didn't want to put all his weight on her.

Juvia nervously slid her hand down to her sex, the other one covering one of her tits and part of her mouth. She bit her bottom lip feeling how wet she was. Gray watched with hungry eyes seeing Juvia playing with her clit.

"Mmm," she whimpered, beginning to feel a shot of electricity go through her sex.

"Tell me what you feel Juvia," Gray slid a hand up and down her thigh that had the Fairy Tail emblem.

Juvia stayed quiet, not wanting to release any moans. She slid a finger into her, feeling hotter as she felt how tight she was.

"Speak Juvia, what are you feeling," Gray gripped her thigh making her spread her legs wider, doing this he had a better view of her pleasuring action.

"J-Juvia feels, ah, good," she tried not to moan as much as she wanted to. It was getting hard not too, since she added another finger.

"Is that all you feel?" Gray arched an eyebrow as his other hand grabbed her thigh spreading her legs further apart.

"Juvia feels ho-t," she began to feel closer to her release as she continued to finger herself. She made eye contact with Gray feeling pleased with herself. She began to feel dirty since Juvia was now feeling more comfortable with him watching. She felt like she was enticing him.

"Why is that?" Gray began to see how Juvia's walls began to contract around her fingers. The way she had her legs spread open and the trails of her juice had him want to devour her so badly.

"Gr-Gray-sama's watch-ing," Juvia couldn't hold her moans any longer and began to moan in pleasure. The hand that was covering her tit and mouth was now putting pressure onto her clit.

"Aaah!" She moaned her head going back, as she arched her back. Gray watched feeling a bit of drool escape his lips. Who would ever think he would have the honor to see his girlfriend pleasure herself? She continued fingering, curling her fingers, and rubbing her clit. Her moans became louder signaling that she was close to her release.

"Ahhh, Gray-samaaa!" With that last moan Juvia's legs shook, Gray still holding them, and her cum squirted all over his covered hard on. Watching his girlfriend cum, was so much better than any porn had watched in the past.

Once Juvia was now breathing hard and attempting to feel relaxed Gray chuckled.

"You're such a dirty girl," within seconds he was towering over Juvia. "Fingering yourself and thinking of me, so dirty, but hot." Juvia squeaked not knowing what to reply.

"I think you should be punished," Gray's hands slid down to her full tits, pinching each nipple hard causing her to wince in both pain and pleasure. "Don't cum until I say so," he grinned knowing well that all she wanted was her release, multiple of them, and whenever she wanted.

Juvia was about to complain, before Gray crashed his lips onto hers. He groaned into their kissing, he forced his tongue into her mouth enjoying the taste he had missed so much. His hands went down to his thighs gripping both of them tightly. Juvia wrapped her arms around Gray pulling him closer to her. She was feeling excited with Gray's dominance. Whatever he asked, she would always do. Wasting no time in any teasing, since Gray was sure he had blue balls, he undid his pants feeling relieved to have his hard member being released from such an uncomfortable space.

He pulled away from Juvia's lips, watching her bite her lip as he rubbed the tip of his dick onto her entrance.

"Don't. Cum. Until. I. Say." Gray sternly said, the mischievous look he had in his eyes had turned darker, it scared Juvia a little causing her to shiver.

With a hard thrust, Gray slammed hiself into Juvia's drenched pussy. She screamed at the unexpected mix of pain and pleasure.

Gray quickly placed Juvia's legs onto his shoulders, not wasting time. He began to pound hard into her, knowing well he was hitting her cervix since she was screaming his name.

"Yes! Gray-sama!" She arched her back and squeezing her tits.

"Be a good girl, alright?" Gray groaned as he felt Juvia's pussy clamp uncontrollably onto his dick. He bent over making her knees touch her tits, and slamming his full body weight into her. He'd come out of her pussy, almost removing his whole dick out of her, and used his body weight to slam into her.

"Aaah! Aaaah! AAAAHHH!" Juvia held herself from squirting her release, of course it was painful, but she didn't know what Gray would do if she disobeyed his orders.

"Not yet Juvia, not yet," he crashed his lips onto hers once, showing her how dominant he could be. He angled his head to deepen their heavy sloppy kissing. Oh dear Mavis, he was bringing Juvia with him to any long mission he would ever take in the future. He can't be away from her for so long.

Gray pulled away once again, sitting up to flip Juvia onto her hands and knees. She whimpered from feeling empty, but knew this position filled her up the most. Before Gray went back inside her, he spread her round ass cheeks enjoying to view of her quivering wet pussy. He slammed into her without any notice, slapping her ass hard in the process. Juvia screamed louder from the slight painful feeling. She was going to be honest, she enjoyed the slapping, more than she should.

"Be a good girl Juvia, don't be bad," another slap to the opposite cheek as Gray pounded into her. Their room was filled with Juvia's screams and skin slapping roughly against each other.

Gray continued slapping her ass, enjoying her screaming. He stopped until her ass was bright red, his hands now gripped her small waist, pounding quicker and harder into her.

"GRAY-SAMA!" Juvia screamed at the top of her lunds, she was tired of holding her release back. She was ready to cum, except that she was still waiting for Gray's command.

"Just a bit more Juvia," he said with gritted teeth. He slammed a few more times before he bit her shoulder. "Now Juvia cum now!" He commanded, Juvia didn't need to be told twice before she came instantly. She moaned and screamed loudly, she was worried their neighbors would call the police or give a complaint. Gray kept slamming into her quickly before he came with a loud groan.

He felt Juvia's juices hit his dick, while he was still inside of her. For her case, she could feel Gray's cum flow inside of her for more than ten seconds. She collapsed onto the bed lying on her stomach trying to catch her breath. She was sure within a few hours her throat would be sore.

Gray used the last bit of his energy to get up and remove his pants before lying besides his girlfriend. Juvia had her eyes closed, as her breathing began to calm down.

"Am I forgiven?" Gray's voice brought Juvia back from her thoughts causing her to blush a bright red. With a nod, Gray brought her into his arms.

"Juvia missed Gray-sama very much," she said as she snuggled into his chest.

"I'm bringing you with me on any long missions I take from now on. I can't stand being away from you for so long." Juvia smiled at his comment, she would be more than happy to accompany him.

"Juvia would love that," Gray smiled from her response passing a hand through her wavy blue hair.

The two laid quietly for a couple minutes before Gray broke the silence.

"So, since I teased you so much, you up for more rounds?" His hands slid down to caress her plump, bouncy butt hearing her giggle.

"You can be on top if you want, or I can eat you out, just sit on my face and I'll take you to your wonderful release." He added with a cheeky grin.

"Gray-sama!" Juvia squeked, covering her face to hid her bright blush.

"I'll take that as a yes," another squeak escaped her lips.

* * *

 **Well, I just wrote that and feel really...dirty for it too.**

 **But whatever, it's my favorite OTP I love it. xD**

 **I hope you guys enjoyed it please leave a review. Tell me your thoughts and whatnot. Thanks for reading!**


End file.
